Pottermore Drabbles
by pygmypuff8
Summary: I'm going to be posting my drabbles for the Pottermore challenge here. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is just a Challenge fic I'm doing for Fai and Flutter's Pottermore challenge. This is the first task I had to do about someone gaining or losing something of great value. It was probably supposed to be an object but all I could think of was Fred and George and well... this came out. I kinda cried while writing it so yeah... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing George looked for when the voice of Voldemort fell silent, was his twin, Fred Weasley.

He had last seen his twin fighting next to his brother Percy, who had looked alright and happy for the first time in years.

As he looked around the Great Hall where he had been fighting in and where he had almost thrown a Disarming jinx at his own mother before realising that the Death Eater he had been fighting had disapparated, Voldemort's voice had rang out with the chilling message that if Harry would give himself up, the rest of them would be spared death. Even as treacherous hope bloomed in George's chest, he hoped that Harry would have enough sense to know that Voldemort was talking shit and that it would only be worse for them all if Harry died.

With these thoughts in his head he continued to scan the Great Hall for a familiar red head, where people were pouring into with everything from minor scratches to missing limbs.

When the first bodies was carried in and people began organising search parties, a horrible suspicion began blooming in George's mind. He tried his best to squash those suspicions but the more he looked at the bodies being carried in, the more those suspicions solidified.

Finally deciding that he had had enough of these terrible wonderings he saw Percy come into the hall with a body in his arms with shockingly familiar red hair.

Letting out a wordless cry of despair, and shaking his head as if to deny the existence of what he was seeing, George ran at Percy, bowling away his crying father and mother who had already begun to gather around Percy- around _him_- and taking his brothers limp body into his arms, he laid him on his lap and shook him and cried, saying that 'Fred needed to stop joking _now', _and 'it wasn't funny' and 'oh God no, it can't be true'. Completely insensible of his parents and siblings crying behind him, George fell apart over his brother, feeling that a part of him had died with him.

Crying over the pranks they would never pull together now, the laughs they would never share, that their children would never be friends, George felt as if he was the one dying and dead, not Fred. For how could he still be alive with so much pain in his heart?

Still crying and wailing over his dead twin, George made a resolution, that if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that every last Death Eater dies, every one of them that made a thing like this possible, they would die. Voldemort too, if Harry didn't manage it. They would die, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. The Library

**AN: This is the Diagon Alley task Part 1 of the Pottermore Challenge. I'm writing about Flourish and Blotts and using the prompts Hermione Granger, Bookbag and The Library. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger loved the Library. She loved that she could get lost in the stacks, searching for a book, or that she could sit for hours in blissful silence.

Although she did dearly love Harry and Ron, sometimes they just got too noisy for her and then she had to go somewhere silent, somewhere safe. She adored the silence and peace of the Library, and didn't appreciate it when her sanctuary was disturbed, especially by stupid, giggling fangirls!

Since the other schools had arrived for the Triwizard tournament, Hermione haven't had a moment's peace. While she was used to giggling, whispering and flirting girls _outside_ of the Library, she wasn't used to dealing with the annoying twits when she was ensconced in her sanctuary, which had become less of a sanctuary lately and more like the meeting place for the various fanclubs for the champions, as all the champions were in the Library almost constantly now, studying for the first task.

Heaving a sigh as she saw yet _another_ group of giggling girls flitting between the stacks looking for either Cedric Diggory or Viktor Krum, Hermione stashed her books and studying supplies into her bookbag, and, heaving the immensely heavy bag onto her shoulders, she gathered the books she wanted to borrow and made her way over to Madame Pince, only to be bowled aside by a boy walking very fast, almost running and looking nervously over his shoulder, thereby explaining how he came to be running into Hermione.

When the boy knocked Hermione aside, the four very heavy and thick books she had been balancing precariously in her hands, overbalanced and sent her tumbling to the floor with the books landing on her and knocking out her breath. Wheezing and grunting with the force of the books landing on her, Hermione looked up angrily at the boy who had so unceremoniously knocked her aside.

Having registered that he had knocked into someone the boy had turned around with an apologetic face, revealing windswept brown hair and a charmingly apologetic smile, making it impossible for Hermione to retain her heated glare, though she did still glare at him, it was just more subdued, as she realised that the boy who had walked into her and sent her tumbling to the ground was the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory.

After having apologised profusely while helping her up and picking her books of off the ground for her, Hermione couldn't help but relent and say that it was alright.

Finally having her books in her hands again, Hermione's curiosity prevailed, and remembering the anxious and hunted look he had worn when he had bumped into her, she asked him who he was hiding from.

Looking thoroughly shamefaced Cedric answered: "I'm hiding from some girls….."

Realizing that the girls she had seen earlier were probably _Cedric's_ fangirls and not _Viktor's_, she stifled a laugh at his half angry, half amused expression as he watched her try and contain her mirth at his plight.

"You know," she said breathlessly, having finally reigned in her laughter," that, that most boys would relish the attention, right? I mean, every girl in Hogwarts wants you now. Most boys would be over the moon that they were every girl's fantasy."

So saying, she erupted into laughter yet again, trying to keep her laughing soft as to not attract the attention of an already harassed Madame Pince.

Seeing the expression on Cedric's face turn scheming and teasing, she realised, belatedly, that she had left herself wide open to teasing.

Opening her mouth to correct herself, Cedric beat her to the punch.

Grinning almost maliciously he gloated: "Oh every girl eh?" raising one perfect eyebrow, "you should have told me earlier that you wanted me Granger, I would've been all yours"

Grin again turning teasing he sauntered away and said over his shoulder:" Too bad I'm with Cho now….. Well, maybe next time…."

Laughing he made his way out of the Library unconcerned about his fangirls, as he had seen them gushing over Viktor Krum out of the corner of his eyes while talking to Hermione, whom he was leaving behind flustered and blushing, vehemently protesting everything he had just said.


End file.
